


assimilated

by codepink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Host!au, and weird and inaccurate history, angst with happy ending, involved aliens, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codepink/pseuds/codepink
Summary: “You can’t be friends with the assimilated, Chanyeol.”That’s what his parents had drilled into him since the invasion first happened, when he was only three years old. It wasn’t until he was six that he fully understood what his parents were even talking about. The ships came in waves above all the major cities of the world. Governments didn’t have proper time for planning or evacuations, the world just stopped for a week. Then it was silent and everyone thought it had ended, that the space creatures had gone away.They were wrong.





	assimilated

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably update slowly because I just got a new job and I'm pretty busy the next few weeks.

_“You can’t be friends with the assimilated, Chanyeol.”_

That’s what his parents had drilled into him since the invasion first happened, when he was only three years old. It wasn’t until he was six that he fully understood what his parents were even talking about. The ships came in waves above all the major cities of the world. Governments didn’t have proper time for planning or evacuations, the world just stopped for a week. Then it was silent and everyone thought it had ended, that the space creatures had gone away.

But more and more people kept disappearing only to reappear changed. They would return stoic, abnormally calm and _different_. They didn’t recognize their close loved ones, didn’t go to work, barely ate enough to sustain life yet somehow still live. 

They became known as the Assimilated. People that were rumored to have been replaced by the aliens somehow. No one knew for certain how it worked, whether the original person was alive or gone. It was eerie watching the supposedly empty shells of people you once knew walking around. They were considered dangerous and labeled as such for everyone to see. Under no circumstances were you suppose to be alone in a room with them. After all, no one wanted to be the next to be taken.

\---

Chanyeol looked back over the papers the teacher had handed out. It’s history work that he has no interest in but he has to pass this class to graduate next year. 

“As you know the B.O.R.A have convinced the Government to allow assimilated children into our schools. They deserve an equal chance, though we all know they don’t.” The teacher sounded disgusted. She wouldn’t be the only one. The Board of Rights for the Assimilated were a faction of people all over the world who believed just because the outsiders were different, that they still had basic rights. Like education and equal opportunity jobs.

“That’s why we’re getting a new student today.” The teacher sounded close to being sick, like she ate something bad and has to hold it all in. “Well, introduce yourself.”

Chanyeol looked up to notice a boy standing next to the teacher. Apparently he’d been there all along but seemed not bothered by the way the teacher talked about him in disgust.

“My name is Baekhyun. I’m from-” The boy started only to be cut off.

“Take a seat in the back,” The teacher vaguely gestured towards Chanyeol. “Where I don’t have to look at you.” The teacher probably meant for no one to hear it but they all did.

The other students in the class were either just staring or whispering to themselves as Baekhyun headed to his seat. The desk beside Chanyeol’s hasn’t been used since Jihyun went missing. How ironic. Baekhyun just ignored everyone and pulled out the book for the class and the worksheets the teacher must have given him. He looked confused at the questions on the classwork.

“Hey, I could help you if you need it.” 

Chanyeol knows he’s not suppose to say anything to the other, avoid him at all costs. But Chanyeol is a softy who doesn’t like to see anyone being treated badly. No matter what other’s thought.

“Thank you. What’s your name?” Baekhyun spoke in an almost perfect tone but it didn’t sound threatening at all.

“Chanyeol.” He smiled, expecting one back, but all he got was Baekhyun staring and blinking. Almost robotic in a way.

“I will likely need help catching up. When are you free?” Baekhyun rearranged the books and papers on his desk to be perfectly even and all lined up with the corner of the desk.

“Next period is study period so we can start then.” Chanyeol was always good in history anyways.

Baekhyun just smiled and it sent chills down Chanyeol’s spine.

-

The next period came and the teacher left the room. Students moved around to get comfortable and to sit with their friends.

As Chanyeol got up to move closer to Baekhyun to help him, he overheard a girl talking to another.

_“How irresponsible of Ms. Park to leave us alone with it.”  
_

_“Yeah. He could eat us or something.”  
_

_“Dumbass, they don’t eat people.”  
_

_“Then where do they go?”_

Baekhyun wasn’t looking at the girls but Chanyeol got the feeling he was listening.

“Don’t listen to them, they’re dumb.” Chanyeol sat as close to Baekhyun as he could but still kept a distance in case anything were to happen.

Baekhyun didn’t reply. In fact, he didn’t speak at all for the remainder of class. He just sat there taking notes in hand writing that looked like it was being typed on a computer or something.

 

When the bell rang Chanyeol said his partings and left to go home without a thought.

-

The next day Baekhyun came into class with a bruise under his right eye. It was deep purple and you could actually see popped vessels under his skin. Though, it wouldn’t be hard with how pale he was.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun took his seat. 

“Some boys after school. It’s okay. I can handle them.”

Something about the way he said it made Chanyeol regret even asking. It didn’t sound particularly threatening but sounded menacing at the same time.

“You shouldn’t have to handle them, though.”

Baekhyun was just about to reply when the teacher walked in. He stood when everyone stood to bow to the teacher. She briefly looked at Baekhyun, rolling her eyes and grimacing.

“Today’s lesson is about the start of the Cold Wars.” The teacher began writing stuff on the board and telling students what pages to open to.

Not even ten minutes later there was a commotion out in the hallway. Sounded like a fight and the teacher immediately went to check it out. Most of the students went too to see who was winning.

Chanyeol leaned over to Baekhyun and tapped him. “Let me see your eye.” 

Baekhyun looked startled for a moment before leaning closer. “Why?”

“To make sure they didn’t do any real damage.” Chanyeol knew he wasn’t suppose to be getting this close to an Assimilated person but something about the other fascinated him.

“I assure you they did not. It does not even hurt.” Though that sounded like a lie if Chanyeol ever heard one. It sounded almost rehearsed or taught. Maybe Assimilated people were taught what to say in situations like this to ease conflict.

But Chanyeol reached up and pulled Baekhyun closer by the shoulder. Chanyeol startled at the fact that Baekhyun had no body heat and was like ice beneath his hand. Baekhyun’s eyes were a cool, dark green now that Chanyeol really looked at them. He could have sworn they were brown the other day but saved that questioning for another day.

“See, no damage taken.”

“That’s a pretty bad bruise for ‘ _no damage taken_ ’.” Chanyeol reached up to poke at it and Baekhyun didn’t even flinch in pain like he should have had he been normal.

“I heal extremely fast. So while the bruise is still there the bone is fine now.” 

“They broke a bone?!” Chanyeol was starting to get a little angry at the nobodies bothering Baekhyun. Though he felt he didn’t have a right to feel this way at all.

“Yes. My mother helped set it and now I am fine.”

Chanyeol just sat there for the rest of the period while the teacher floated in and out of the room. Saying something about Jihyun’s brother and another boy fighting. Probably her boyfriend.

“Chanyeol?” The melodic voice drew him out of his stupor just as the bell was blaring. 

“Yes?” Chanyeol said, just now looking to who was talking to him. Baekhyun was looking at him with a mild look of concern.

“I do not understand the lesson. Could you please help me?” 

 

And that’s how Chanyeol found himself stepping into Baekhyun’s home. The entry room was almost sterile with white walls and white tile. Shoes were neatly put into cabinets, bags hung up on hooks on the walls. Only a single picture was on the wall and Chanyeol didn’t recognize it.

“Mom?” Baekhyun called out into the house. From the outside it looked small but the inside was much bigger. 

As Chanyeol stepped into the living room he started getting the feeling that he shouldn’t be here. His mother would rip his head off if she ever found out he was anywhere near here.

“Oh, home so soon? Hope those boys didn’t give you trouble again.” A woman came out of the hallway holding a laundry basket under her arm.

“No problems today.” Baekhyun took the basket from her arms and set it down on the floor behind the couch. He took the woman’s hands and pulled her over to where Chanyeol stood awkwardly by the entry room. Easy escape route.

“Mom, this is Chanyeol. He’s going to help me with school work.” Baekhyun sounded much softer talking to her then when he talked to anyone else. Though Baekhyun only ever seemed to talk to Chanyeol.

“Oh?” The woman looked startled for a moment before catching herself and smiling. “He isn’t like us.” It was said like it was evident and maybe to them it was.

“No, but he is nice to me.” Baekhyun sighed and his mother bowed with a smile. 

“My name is Hoyun. It’s so nice to meet you.” She looked surprised as she looked between Baekhyun and himself.

“We’ll be in my room, okay?” Baekhyun asked and she just nodded before disappearing into what looked like the kitchen.

Baekhyun’s room looked nothing like the rest of the house. The walls were an off grey, the carpet the same cool color. The bed sheets were green with multi-colored pillows. There were also posters and pictures all over the walls.

“Whoa.” Chanyeol was kind of speechless. He expected something close to a vampire’s lair or a hospital room, judging by the rest of the house.

“Sit your bag where ever you want. I’m going to change.” Baekhyun grabbed some clothes from the end of he bed and disappeared into an adjoining room. Chanyeol presumed it was a closet or a bathroom.

Chanyeol took this time to look around the room. The cork board right above the desk in the corner of the room was full. It was filled with photos of people doing everyday things.  There was a picture of an old woman pulling a cart behind her. One of little kids eating ice cream at a park. Couples holding hands and kissing, people hugging. A black and white photo of a funeral procession.Each one taken from a distance and super zoomed in.

“It helps in learning to fit in.” Baekhyun’s voice startles Chanyeol and he knocks the desk lamp to the floor. The light momentarily blinds him and he stumbles, pushing the chair over as well. 

“I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun’s hands were on Chanyeol’s arm, guiding him to the bed to sit. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun patted over his arms like he was searching for injury. 

“Fine. Just scared me is all.” Chanyeol blinks as Baekhyun picks the lamp and the chair back up, rearranging the books on the desk.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Baekhyun said under his breath but Chanyeol heard it.

Baekhyun pulled out his history book and the workbook. Chanyeol already had the homework done, always proficient in class. Baekhyun settled on the bed next to Chanyeol, crossing his legs to rest the book on them.

“I don’t understand any of this.” Baekhyun looks more than lost as he looks at the text.

“It’s about the Reawakening.” 

“But what is it? This all looks like gibberish to me.”

“It’s when people started coming back after the attacks.” Surely, Baekhyun could understand since he was an Assimilated himself. But the other looked lost still.

Until it seemed to dawn on him and he frowned. “Oh.” He looked down at the pictures in the book. The one on this page depicts a man crying as his daughter is taken, devastation evident on his face. The next picture is of a line of people staring at the camera. Their eyes are blank and Chanyeol automatically knows they’re Assimilated. They all look so stoic.

“Is this what we look like?” It was quiet when Baekhyun spoke, eyes locked on the second picture. 

“Well, to us at least. All statue like and still and _different_.” Chanyeol sighed and leaned back on the bed. Which was much more comfortable then he expected and he stretched his arms above him.

It was quiet for awhile, as Baekhyun scanned the assigned text. Chanyeol figured he’d ask for help when he needed it. 

“This is wrong.” 

Chanyeol was just on the edge of dozing off when Baekhyun started speaking again.

“We don’t take them against their will. We always ask before we take. These people wanted out of their lives. This is all wrong.” He pushed the book to the floor, page he was reading still opened. He slid off the bed and away from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sat up and looked down at the page Baekhyun was on. It was talking about the abductions and theories that the people were being taken by force. That they were being taken to their slaughter when they didn’t want to. That the Assimilated were dirty creatures who just take and take and take until they’re satisfied.

“I’m not a monster. I’m not a monster, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelled, suddenly looking a lot more human rather then whatever the Assimilated were. He looked terrified. Green eyes wide and wet like he was gonna cry.

“We aren’t bad people.” Baekhyun backed up until he was hitting the side of the desk and sinking to the carpet. He looked terrified, like a cornered animal.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol closed the book and set it aside. He had already read that passage, why didn’t he remember to warn the other? Chanyeol slid down to sit in front of Baekhyun.

“I don’t think you’re a monster.” 

“Really?” Baekhyun sniffled, just on the verge of crying, Chanyeol was sure.

“You’ve been nothing but nice to me. And you’re mom was too.”

“I’m nice to you cause you don’t hate me.”

And if you had asked Chanyeol a few years ago, he’d have said he despised the Assimilated. But something about getting to know one now made him feel bad for feeling that way in the past.

“To be honest, I was scared of you that first day.”

“Figured as much.” Baekhyun sighed and wiped at his eyes. “But I’m just as scared of you, as you are of me.”

“Not scared anymore.”

“Me either. You’re lovely.”

 

Chanyeol really hoped that his parents didn’t ask where he was when he got home late. He had ended up staying later than intended, eating dinner with Baekhyun and his mother.

“Honey, you’re late.” His mother glanced at her watch and frowned. It was 10:23 and his curfew was 10:00. 

“I’m sorry. I got caught up studying for the big test at the end of the week.”

“Okay, sweetie. Just don’t let it happen again. You know it’s not safe outside at night.”

His mother was convinced that the Assimilated hunted at night like vampires. That just always seemed so ridiculous to Chanyeol.

“Yes, mom.”

“Go to bed, now.”

“Yes, mom.”

 

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun study for the test on Friday, all week. Sneaking off to the back of the library to study away from judging eyes. The whole school knew what Baekhyun was, and he understood Chanyeol’s request of secrecy.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Chanyeol was writing in the margins of his textbook possible test questions. This test didn’t have a study guide to go along with it like usual.

“Helping me with all this.” Baekhyun gestured to the open books strewn on the floor in front of them.

“You’re welcome. I might apply to be a tutor next year.” 

Chanyeol took pride in his knowledge and grades, having great grades in every class. He was one of the only students in the school to have an almost perfect academic record. Chanyeol tried to ignore the genuine smile on Baekhyun’s face, his cheeks going a little pink. Maybe it was the low lighting of the corner they were hidden in playing on Baekhyun’s features. Maybe it was how nice Baekhyun actually was or how caring his mother had been. But Chanyeol can’t help but feel a little attracted and it’s a terrifying feeling.


End file.
